The Others
by Prowler-Wolf
Summary: What if there were more Eco-Experiments out there than just Jak? And when they are found Ashlin wanted to make right what her father had done to them. What if they weren’t all as they seemed? (Rated for swearing Warning spoilers)LOOK I'm updating again!
1. Discovery Rewritten

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi I'm C.A. and I think there is not enough Jak and Daxter Fanfiction, so I thought I add to it. In this story I assumed that there were more people experimented on that just Jak. This is what happened when they were discovered.

EDIT:- After reading some of my reviews I've rewritten this chapter. I've looked closer at Jak's thoughts as well as what he was saying, and I've fixed a few things that were bugging me. (Mostly the description of the Experiments.) If your reading this for the second time can you be really nice. *Puppy-dog eyes* And review again to tell be if it's any better? Please?

Also since I forgot it last time, Beware of mild swearing and spoilers for the games.

And I don't own Jak or Daxter or any other of Naughty Dog's characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jak and Daxter and the Eco Experiments

Chapter one:- Discovery

Jak scowled as he entered the Palace. If he had his way he wouldn't anywhere near this place. 

"Make's a change to be entering the place without intending to do some damage huh?" Daxter said.

Jak shot look at Daxter as the entered the throne room.

"Jaaaak." Daxter whined. "Lighten up, Praxis and the Metal Head Leader are dead, Keria and Tess are _all_ over us. We're making a mint out of the bar and the city loves us for being the all conquering hero's we are. What the heck are you still angry at?"

Jak didn't answer, partly because he didn't have an answer, what Daxter had said was true everything that he had been bad about was gone but he still felt anger burning in him. 

The door into the throne room opened as Jak approached. 

The room had changed since Praxis's rule.

The stairs up to the pompously high throne had gone. In it's place were three chairs and desks. The first was empty Ashlin was sat at the second Torn was sitting at the third.

"Jak." Ashlin stood up. "I need to know, in the prison where my father..."

"Yes." Jak cut her off crossing his arms.

If he had known that Ashlin wanted to ask about the hell her father had put him though he wouldn't have come. He probably would have told Ashlin to take a flying leap off one of the Palaces Support towers.

"Were there others experiments?" Ashlin asked.

"Not I know of."

"Are you sure?" Torn asked.

" I don't really remember much of what happened in the prison." Jak admitted glaring at both Torn and Ashlin. "Everything's pretty much blurred together, pain, Dark Eco, Erol's snide comments, Your father's gloating, I'm sure you understand."

Ashlin looked away in shame, Torn glared at Jak and he realised that he had crossed a line. Taking his anger at Praxis out on his daughter.

Jak sighed. "Why are you asking?"

Ashlin walked back to her desk and turned the monitor so Jak and Daxter could see it.

"Watch this."

A recording started to play. 

At first it was it was just a view of the city, suddenly there was a small explosion like a zoomer crash. The camera zoomed in and three people could be seen.

There was a young girl, probably around fifteen, with green hair curly hair down to her elbows and wearing a green dress to match. 

A taller boy with white spiky hair, it was much the same style Jak used to have his hair in before he was thrown into the Fortress Prison, the boy wore and pale blue tunic with black pants. 

The third was another girl though she looked far less innocent than the first, she appeared to be around twenty like the boy. She wore tight red top and trousers, she also had dark sunglasses on, her blood red hair was tied savagely back into a tail that reached to her shoulders. 

"Look another Ottsel! Two of them!" Daxter shouted, for once not noticing the 'foxy-lady' as he would have put it.

Jak looked closer and indeed there was an Ottsel on each of the green girls shoulder. The one on her right shoulder was red where Daxter was orange, and orange where Daxter was yellow the other was mostly brown with a Yellow stomach and stripes on it's arms. There were also black markings on it's face.

"Its the one dressed in red that's causing the trouble." Torn said.

The green girl was trying to make herself small against the wall the white and blue one was trying to get the trashed zoomer to work again.

The other girl however had pulled out what looked like it may have once been a Krimson Guards Blaster. Speaking of which Krimson Guards were approaching, she shot them, more came.

"Now comes the interesting bit." Torn said.

The girl put the gun away and charged at the guards. One punch sent three flying off camera.

Jak's eyebrows rose. "Some punch."

The red ottsel shouted at the girl and jumped onto a new Zoomer the others had gotten hold of. Jak was impressed again, they had stolen a Hellcat cruiser. She jumped on with the others and they sped off. 

"We lost them after that, but we found more guard body's and the hellcat at the gate to Dead Town." Torn told them.

Ashlin rewound the tape and played it in slow motion.

"This time watch the blue guy."

The man in question was moving so fast that if Ashlin hadn't put the film on slow mo he would have missed it. He ran towards the curser that had shown up to attack them, he kicked the driver out and fan back to the trashed zoomer three times each time carrying what looked like shopping into the Hellcat. The last load he carried was actually the green girl and the ottsels.

Jak looked at the five of them in the Hellcat.. 

"So you thought they might be more...experiments." Jak asked.

Ashlin nodded.

Jak looked at them again, he didn't really want to know anymore, all it did was remind him of what little he could remember of his time in prison. Jak glared at the screen, but he probably would be in worse trouble than these guys if it wasn't for Daxter helping him. I couldn't really hurt to try and help them would it? And deep down Jak felt a need to see them for real.

"I don't remember anything about them...but I'll go and see if I can find them."

"Good. I want to talk to them." Ashlin said.

Jak didn't say anything he wasn't doing this for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Less than an hour later Jak and Daxter were in Dead Town looking for any signs of where the others had gone. The group had to leave the Hellcat inside the city as it wouldn't fit thought the door. Jak walked to the edge of the land stopping just short of the toxic water.

"Looks like they had a boat tied up by here." Daxter said pointing to where the rubble had been moved to make a kind of pier.

"So they probably live outside Dead Town." Jak said pulling out the Hover Board. "What to see if we get lucky?"

Daxter looked at the toxic water then to Jak.

"Just don't wipe out huh? You know how hard it is to keep this fur clean."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Little girl in Green sat on a rock watching the red woman and blue man argue. The boat was tied up nearby, they had been arguing for the whole trip and that wasn't changing now. The brown Ottsel didn't bother sitting down and resting with the others he walked on alone.

"Ruth you hot headed...Trigger happy...heavy handed...moronic..."

"Hey if you hadn't crashed our ride in the first place Kick!" Ruth shouted back.

She was carrying six bags of food and other must haves. Kick was holding two bags and even the girl had one next to her while she and the Ottsel waited for Ruth and Kick to finish.

"We could have bluffed it off as the accent it was if you hadn't pulled out your gun!"

"ENOUGH!" Shouted the red Ottsel. "The others are waiting for us."

"Fine." Ruth growled and stormed off ahead. "What ever you say Strife."

"Don't you think for a second that I'm going to let you beat me back!" Kick ran off not much more than a blue and white blur.

"Come on Hope, we had better make sure that they don't kill each other."

The green haired, green dressed and green eyed girl nodded she picked up Strife and put him on her shoulder before she jogged after Ruth.

No one noticed a blond man with a blue tunic and a orange ottsel on his shoulder following them.

He followed them for another ten minuets until the ottsel, Strife, suddenly jumped off Hope's shoulder.

Hope stopped and looked back.

"Go on ahead Hope..." Then he said something to quiet for Jak to catch.

The girl nodded and walked off.

"Okay, who are you and what do you want?"

Jak and Daxter looked at each other, then they stepped out from behind the rubble.

"What were you doing following us?" Strife asked.

"What were you doing causing a ruckus in the city?" Daxter asked.

Strife looked at them both he climbed a near by wall of rubble so he could look them in the eye.

"That was not intentional. Our driver got excitable..."

"And then your girly pal got trigger happy." Daxter cut in.

"That is one way to put it." Strife agreed.

"Are you Eco Experiments. " Jak asked.

Strife glared at the pair.

"We are not going to go back." Strife said. "And I will not let you get anywhere near the others."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? How much of a mess did we make back at the city? How many Guards want us dead?"

"The Governess of the City wants to talk to you."

The Ottsel blinked. "The who?"

"You mean you don't know? Whoa are you out of the loop!" Daxter said from Jak's shoulder.

"Barron Praxis is dead." Jak explained.

"So that's why everyone in city was so happy." Strife rubbed the bottom of his chin with his hand. "But Ruth killed guards, weather or not Praxis's replacement is a fair leader she would till have to lock Ruth up...I can't let that happen."

"He...uh does have a point there Jak." Daxter said.

"I have an suggestion, I'll go back and talk this though with...our leader...if your City Governess wants to just talk, we'll meet her...in Dead Town, just out side the city wall at noon. If she wishes she can bring one troop of guards for protection, but if we see anymore than Ten men come out of the city you will not see us. Is that clear?"

Jak nodded. "I'll tell her."

"Very well. Until tomorrow noon then."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...do you like it better now?


	2. The Meeting And Trick

Beware of mild swearing and spoilers for the games.

And I don't own Jak or Daxter or any other of Naughty Dog's characters.

NOTICE:- I've rewritten chapter one after reading Squabbit's review, and added a bit to this chapter that I wasn't going to do originally so thank you...

****

Shark 1

Squabbit

nobinoir

and** Cherie**

...for the reviews and see I do listen to them and take what you say to heart. ^_^ After all, how else I'm I going to improve?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two

The Meeting and Trick

When Jak returned to the place all three desks were occupied. The third one apparently belonged to Samos.

"Aww man." Daxter complained. "I though since you've fulfilled you destiny and all that crap Jak we could start _avoiding _ Short squat and green."

"I heard that." Samos shouted. 

Jak fought the urge to smile at the old Samos/Daxter banter, Torn was leaning against his desk looking smug, he never did like Daxter and plainly thought the ottsel getting chewed out by Samos was funny.

"Did you find them?" Ashlin asked.

"Weeeelllll, yes and no." Daxter said.

Samos opened his mouth to start shouting again.

"We spoke to one of them." Jak explained forestalling another argument.

"What did he say?" Torn demanded.

"He's worried that you'll lock up the red one." Jak said glaring at Torn. "I don't blame him."

"I hope your not feeling sorry for them..." Torn said walking up to Jak and stabbing him in the chest with a finger. "...Just because they were experimented on like you. You never attacked innocents."

Jak slapped Torn's hand away.

"They are JUST like me." Jak snarled. "We watched them for a while before talking to them what happened in the city was an accident. They were sacred and angry."

"Specially the red one man did she have a temper!"

Jak threatened to hit Daxter to shut him up.

"The one we spoke to said the red one was called Ruth, he's said they'd meet you but he won't let you lock her up."

"He said she wouldn't survive it." Daxter added.

"I know I wouldn't." 

Jak was looking past the three before him and out the large window's behind them as he spoke, he shook his head and locked his angry eyes on the other's before he continued . 

"And they were doing just what I would do when I thought the Guards were going to take me back to the fortress. Kill them all."

Ashlin, Torn and Samos looked at each other, since Praxis was killed and Jak had defeated the Metal Head leader he had mellowed a bit. Dark Jak hadn't reared his gruesome head for two months now, and after what happened with the Precursor Stone said no one knew if Jak could turn into Dark Jak anymore. But Jak's temper was still something to be wary of. 

"I had help." Jak continued looking at Daxter. "They didn't, and they didn't know Praxis is dead."

"That doesn't make any difference." Torn said. "Their still mon..."

Jak glared at Torn.

"Go one finish that sentence ."

Jak and Torn was at a stalemate. Torn wouldn't back down, but he also knew he couldn't push Jak any further.

" Torn That's enough." Ashlin ordered defusing the situation. "What was the Experiment's terms for meeting?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at noon Jak, Daxter, Ashlin, and Torn waited in Dead Town.

Ashlin and Torn were standing by the pier Daxter had found. Jak was leaning against a part of a broken wall, Daxter was at us usual place of Jak's shoulder.

"Only four of you?"

The others looked around for the voice but found no one.

"We didn't want to...worry your group." Ashlin said.

"You are the Governess?" The voice asked.

"Yes My name is Ashlin."

Some of the rubble near the water moved as Strife crawled out from under it.

"My name is Strife, I am the interpreter for Jane, our leader. "

"Where is Jane?" Ashlin asked.

"Or anyone else for that matter." Daxter added.

Torn and Jak were silent, Torn was looking at Strife with suspicion. Jak was just waiting patently he wouldn't admit it out loud but he was looking forward to meeting more experiments. 

"I wanted to make sure it was safe before they came, can one of you shoot three blasts into the air for me? They will come then."

Jak shrugged and shot three blaster blots into the air.

A few seconds later a small boat came into view. It was really more like a slab of wood with a salvaged zoomer engine added on but it worked the same way.

On it was the green girl the blue and white man and a third one who wore a hooded robe.

"Gee...I wonder which one is the leader." Daxter said.

"I wonder what the girl has with her." Jak added.

The green haired girl was carrying a bag on her back, as was the man.

They reached the shore and the three stepped off together. Strife climbed up the robe onto Jane's shoulder.

"This is Jane as you've probably already guessed. The white haired man's name is Kick and the child we call Hope."

"As I have already told your interpreter I am Ashlin the new Governess of Haven City, this is the head of my Krimson Guard Torn and these are Jak and Daxter, they killed the leader of the Metal heads."

Daxter was going to say something when Jak glared at him.

Jane bowed and started moving her hands like Onin did, only her hands glowed with a yellow light.

"Jane says that everyone owes a great deal to the one who killed the Metal Heads, but with that good doesn't necessarily come all good." Strife translated

Daxter rolled his eyes plainly thinking. _'Great, ANOTHER Pecker and Onin, cue the creepy mythic talk.'_

" How do we know that you Ashlin Governess of Haven City are no different from your father Praxis the Barron of Haven City?" Strife finished.

Torn looked like he was about to snarl an answer when Ashlin held up her hand, warning him to stay quiet.

"It's a valid question, and nothing I can say can prove to you that I am not my father, but I can do this. If you all return to the city, you will be given a home and jobs, I can not give back to you what my father has taken but I can try to make amends."

The experiments grouped together and started muttering. After a few moments Jane and Strife turned back to the others.

"What of Ruth? She attacked your guards, she killed them. Under your law that means a prison term, she would not survive it."

Jak watched Ashlin he wanted to know how she would handle that problem. He was interested in the answer himself.

"It was an accident wasn't it? She was afraid for her life since you didn't know my father was no longer ruler right?"

"Right."

"That is what is called extenuating circumstances. Ruth will be charged with Manslaughter, her finger prints will be taken, she will have a criminal record and a suspended sentence, with Community Service. Which means she won't have to serve a prison sentence unless she dose something, anything, else against the law." Ashlin said. "Is that acceptable?"

There was more hand waving from Jane.

"What would the Community Service be, How long would it last?" Strife asked.

"What is she good at?" Torn asked.

"Oh the usual." Kick said smirking. "Screaming, trying to kill me, punching, trying to kill me, shooting, trying to kill me, killing Metal Heads, trying to...

"I wish she would kill him." Daxter muttered.

Jak snickered, Kick actually reminded Jak of Daxter.

"How good is she at killing Metal Heads?" Torn asked glaring at Kick.

"Looks like Torn has added someone else to his 'I don't like you' list." Jak said to Daxter.

"We have an excavation site that's been over run with the Metal Heads that have survived the death of their leader." As Torn spoke he glanced at Ashlin who nodded. "If she helps my Guards clear out the caves she'll be free."

"Why would you do this for us? " Strife asked after Jane waved her hands more.

"As I said, I'm trying to make amends."

Again the others huddled together.

Jak frowned, there was something different between how Jane and Strife communicated when compared to Onin and Pecker.

"Some of us, counting Ruth shall come to the city, some of us will not." Strife said. "If those inside the city are happy those out side may join us. If those inside the city are harmed in any way..."

"I think we get the point." Daxter said.

"Give us three hours and the party who will enter the city will be waiting."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ones who were entering the city were Hope, Ruth, Strife and a new Experiment called Trick. She had short gold hair which framed her face yellow eyes and wore what looked like a mechanics overall and gloves. The oddest thing about her was that her skin was yellow. Ruth didn't have her glasses on and now they could see that her eyes weren't normal, they were a solid red field.

"Kind of reminds me of Dark Jak's eyes." Daxter whispered to Jak.

"Where's Jane?" Torn asked.

"Er..." Trick looked at Strife.

"She's looking after those who are staying outside for now."

"Enough with the questions already." Ruth said. "I want to go to the Hip Hog Saloon"

Jak and Daxter looked at each other.

"It's...er called the Naughty Osstel now." Daxter told her.

"So Krew changed the name." Kick shrugged.

"Krew's dead." Jak said.

Kick, Trick, and Ruth looked at him.

"How?"

"Er..." Daxter said.

"That's not important. "Torn said. "I want to get Ruth processed like Ashlin wanted before nightfall, and set up the date for her to go to the dig. You can all catch up on current events after that."

No one noticed that a second Ottsel had entered the city with the Experiments, nor did they notice him as he ran off onto the shadows of the city.

"Can we go and see the stadium?" Kick asked.

"Please!" Trick added.

The four looked at each other.

"Okay then. Torn and I will take care of Ruth, Jak, you and Daxter can take the others to the second class race that's starting in about an hour." Ashlin suggested. "Is that okay with everyone?"

Ruth looked worried, Hope walked over to her and took her hand.

"No Hope, go with Kick and Trick, I'll go with Ruth." Strife said jumping onto Ruth's shoulder.

"Go on Hope. They're just going take my fingerprints and stuff. You'll just be bored." Hope just kept looking at Ruth with doe eyes. "I'll be fine with Strife with me."

Hope looked down and walked up to Trick taking her hand.

"Cheer up Hope your going to love the race. See you later Ruth, Strife."

At the stadium Trick and Kick looked over all the details of the racers. They muttered to themselves Kick produced a small amount money. They bet it on racer three. A few other 

people had bet on the guy but he was still a long shot.

"Are you sure you should be betting your money like that?" Jak asked.

"Yeah..." Trick smiled.

"...We used to race here." Kick boasted. "I was the best next to Erol..."

"...We were up against Erol in our next race..." Trick sighed. "But we owed Krew money..."

"...We had a lone with him to start the race team in the first place..." Kick explained as they started walking to their seats in the stadium.

"...He wanted to us to pay him back by throwing the race..."Trick spat.

"...We told him to get stuffed..."Kick added as they found their seat's and sat down.

"...As if he wasn't stuffed enough as he was..." Trick crossed her arms.

"...Next thing we knew we were being pumped full of Eco." Kick finished.

Jak and Daxter stared at the two.

"What?" The two asked simultaneously 

"Do you always talk like that?" Jak asked.

"Like what?" Kick asked.

"Oh you mean the twin thing?"

"Your twins?" Daxter asked.

The racing pair nodded.

"Hey what ever happened Erol anyway? He wasn't even on the listings." Trick asked.

"Jak here beat him in a race and he turned Kamikaze on us." Daxter told them. "Tried to run us over and ploughed right into a years supply of Eco."

"Owch." Trick flinched. "I bet that stung."

"YOU beat Erol?" Kick's blue eyes narrowed.

Jak nodded wondering if he should start worrying about Kick. Suddenly Kick reached towards him and started shaking his hand.

"MAN you must be good. Do you still race? I have to race you!"

Trick was giggling as Jak struggled to pull his hand free before Kick shook it off.

Then the race started, and no one took notice of anything but the noise of the crowed and the roar of the engines.

Trick screamed when the one Kick and she had bet on one. She turned to talk to Kick but he was vanished in a blue streak.

"He's a bit eager to pick up his winnings isn't he?" 

"He always was..." Trick started. 

Just as Suddenly as he was gone Kick was back with a bag full of money.

"Excitable." She finished.

"We're rich!" Kick was crowing when he suddenly stopped and looked beyond Trick, beyond Trick was an empty seat.

"Guy's...where's Hope?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Better than Chapter one? Worse? Let me know....please.....?

Also I'm thinking of Changing title to ether

The Others

Or

The Unlucky

What do you think?


	3. Vicky and Hope

Daxter: Sorry CA isn't hear right now she's trying to kill Torn, for making the sign challenges so hard.

CA: Three orbs away from the Level Select and I can't win anymore!

Ashelin : Maybe we should get on with the story instead of trying to kill Torn . *Pulls out gun*

CA: *gulp* Ok.

Thanks to

****

Squabbit

Shark

Necralis and Kyren

and **Flaming Chocobo**

For reviewing.

I don't own a thing except from, Hope Trick Kick and Strife.

The rating has gone up because of something Trick told me that I really didn't want to know about the time in prison (That will come apparent later in the story) and because the swearing is going to go up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

Vicky and Hope

Torn had just arrived at the Stratum with Ruth and Strife. Ashelin had to deal with some unauthorised activity at the pumping station. Something had activated the security guns in the water. [1]

Strife jumped up on Torn's shoulder as soon had he saw that Kick and Hope had vanished. He also saw a very sheepish looking Trick trying to tell Ruth something.

Torn was glaring at Strife, he didn't like having an Ottsel perched on his shoulder.

"Torn sir, I would cover your ears if I was you." Strife covered his own ears as he spoke.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HOPE?!" Ruth shouted.

Trick flinched and hid behind Jak. Both Jak and Daxter were also covering his ears.

"Kick is looking for her." Trick said meekly still hiding behind Jak.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU LOSE HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!!" 

Strife had jumped of Ruth's shoulder when she had stared going postal.

"Commander Torn, just stay back until she finished, the won't hurt anyone...except maybe Kick." Strife said jumping off Torn's shoulder.

Strife ran towards Trick and ran up to her shoulder.

"THAT STUPID, WHITE HAIRED, NO BRAIN, MORONIC, IDIOTIC..." Ruth was still shouting.

"Okay what happened?" Strife asked Trick.

"I don't know, she was here when we sat down...I think..."

Suddenly Kick was back. Ruth was so busy ranting that she didn't even notice him.

"I've covered the Stadium Area, Water Slums, the Regular Slums, Dead Town, The Port, The Bizarre, The Farm Lands..."

"Where haven't you checked?" Jak asked, he was getting a headache.

Ruth turned finally noticing Kick.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO CHECK ANYWHERE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LOST HER YOU...YOU...ARGH!"

Ruth tried to punch Kick, he ducked. Ruth attacked again, it kept going like that until there was a blue whirlwind surrounding her.

"This time I am SO going to Kick your ass." Ruth was shouting.

A deep blood red light started glowing from the centre of the blue whirlwind 

"Whoa cool pyrotechnics." Daxter said. Jak rolled his eyes. 

"RUTH! KICK!" Strife shouted. "THAT IS ENOUGH!!!"

Kick ran too where Trick was hiding behind Jak. Ruth held a ball of red energy in her hands, a ball that looked familiar to Jak, but before he could place where he had seen it before it dissipated.

"We know where the girl is." Torn said suddenly a communicator in his hand. "A guard said he's seen her sitting outside the power station.

"So let's..."

A flash of blue and Kick was already gone.

"...Go...god I'm going to kill him one day." Ruth muttered.

Torn had already order a curser to take them to the power station. They found Hope sitting outside the power station. She had picked up a stick somewhere and she was using it to draw something in the dust on the path.

"Hope!" Ruth ran forwards and picked the girl up. "Why did you wander off? Do you have any idea how worried I was!"

Strife who was still on Trick's shoulder rolled his eyes.

"Excitable isn't she?" Daxter said.

Strife sighed. "It's the Red Eco, for some reason the green eco in Hope calms her down."

"Vin?" Jak asked.

Hope snapped her head around and looked at Jak. He was looking at the picture Hope had drawn. Hope wormed her way out of Ruth's grip. She took Trick's hand and Kicks hand and put them together. She then pointed at the picture and herself. 

"Vin's your family?" Jak asked.

Hope nodded.

"How did you know that was Vin, it's a terrible likeness." Torn asked looking at the picture himself before turning to Hope."Hope isn't your real name is it?" 

"Look at her." Ruth muttered. "She can't speak how the heck are we to know her real name, we call her Hope and that's good enough for her."

"Why is it important." Jak asked.

"You may have noticed that Vin wasn't the bravest person in the world." Torn said.

"Really?" Daxter asked with a false smile on his face. 

"Didn't you ever wonder why he joined the underground?" Torn asked.

"Not really, but now you mention it he didn't seem the type." Jak answered.

"Vin had a older brother. He was in the Krimson Guard with me. We joined the underground together. I left the guard but Vin's brother stayed, as a spy. Until the Baron found out. Killed him and his wife, and everyone believed that their child was killed too."

"That's terrible." Jak said, and putting two and two together he looked down at Hope. "Poor kid."

"But a week later and old friend of Vin's brother told us the child alive. She was in the prison but why was top secret, after that she vanished, as did the old friend. We never heard about the child again." Torn continued. "But Vin was convinced she was still alive, he joined the underground to help oust the Baron and find his niece."

"So that's why you left Hope...you was trying to find your uncle?"

Hope nodded.

"So you real name is Vicky?" Torn asked. "Isn't it."

Hope/Vicky nodded.

Torn knelt down by Hope/Vicky's and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but your uncle is dead."

Hope/Vicky looked up and Torn, she started shaking her head silent tears falling from her eyes, she ran to Ruth and buried herself in the Red Eco Experiment's arms.

An awkward silence had fallen over the group. Save for Strife who whispered something to Trick.

"It's...it's getting late now. I think we should all go to bed for the night." She said.

"I'll take you to your rooms." Torn said motioning for them all to get in the cruiser.

Jak and Daxter watched them go.

"It's been a trough ride for the kid huh?" Daxter said. "And who would have thought Vin was an uncle?"

"We never asked, all we ever did was tease him, unless we wanted something out of him."

"Hey lay off the guilt Jak I done the teasing and if it weren't for us he would have died at the Strip mine." Daxter said. "Besides Teasing him was fun."

Jak tried not to smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashelin and four guards had covered the pumping station and found nothing.

"I don't get it something triggered that alarm." Ashelin said. "And the door hasn't been opened since."

"There's another way out of the pumping station Governess." One of the Guards told her. "There are pipes leading down to a valley which leads to the weapons factory."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ashelin asked jumping back into her Hellcat. "Let's check it out."

When they got to the factory they found the door was open. 

"Okay men lets scope it out and be careful we don't know what's in there."

Ashelin and the men went in, but they didn't come out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope sat in her bed, she couldn't sleep. She knew the others were worried about her, after her crying phase she seemed barely effected by the death of her uncle, which in a way was true.

She didn't morn her uncle because she knew he was with her parents. And the statue where the Experiments had been living for the past eight months had told her that her parents were okay.

That wasn't the only thing it had told her and she wasn't the only one it had spoken to, but everyone had agreed that if someone didn't want to talk about what the Oracle told them they didn't have to.

Hope wanted to go and see the Oracle now but there wasn't one near as far as she knew. 

Still she couldn't stay in bed this night. She crawled out of bed and tiptoed past the other rooms. She got a drink of water from the bathroom and glanced at her self in the mirror.

She looked at her curly hair, she had grown it so long for a reason.

It hadn't been totally green when she had escaped the prison.

It had been as white as the day she had been born when they had finished pumping her full of Green Eco.

The roots had turned green when Ruth had first been dragged half dead into her cell.

Her hair was half and half when they escaped the prison. She had grown it long to keep a least some of it white.

And now she managed to get a good look at her self for months. She already knew that the last trace of White had gone from her hair but now in the mirror she saw that her hair was turning a much darker green at the roots and that even some of the skin under the hair was taking on a greenish hue.

Vicky was a dead girl, as dead as her parents and uncle, only Hope remained.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] If you know what I'm talking about here I'm sure you hate them as much as I do. Especially the one's in the water-slums at one point. _ I hate them! 

Anyway tell me what you think of this chapter.


	4. Ruth of the Red Eco

Hey! Look I'm back with a new name and everything ^_^ Sorry I've been gone for such a obscenely long time but I'm back now and with a new chapter, with *gasp* plot! 

Thanks to:-

Sycoger164

Shark1

ShadowKattTears

For reviewing.

I don't own Jak Daxter or any other ND Characters.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Four

Ruth Of The Red Eco

The next morning Trick and Kick when back to the stadium. They were planning to restart their racing team and were checking out the competition.

Ruth on the other hand wanted to get back to her own roots. Taking Hope and Strife with her she headed to what once was called the Hip Hog Saloon.

"I must say I'm glad to see that all those pictures of Blubber Butt has gone." Ruth muttered. "Though that Daxter guy must have one hell of ego."

"Hey....is that you?" Strife asked.

Ruth looked up and saw the picture of a woman with short red hair and black leather. She cringed. "Yeah...but back then the red hair was a wig, I still don't think Krew paid me enough to pose for that picture."

"Hi, can I help you?"

Ruth turned to the blond girl behind the bar.

"Yeah thanks er..."

"I'm Tess."

"Okay Tess I'll have some of that purple stuff." Ruth said pointing at the bottle that was already on the counter. "And do you have anything suitable for a kid back there?"

"Sure." Tess placed to glasses on the counter, Ruth gave the one filled with a pink soda to Hope.

"Hey Tess, I have the usual 'kay?"

"Sure thing Sig."

Ruth sat upright and looked over her shoulder. In the door way was Daxter, Jak and Sig.

"SIG?!"

Sig looked Ruth up and down. "Do I know you?"

Ruth looked down at her self.

"I guess I do look a bit different after the Red Eco Dip but, surly you recognise the girl who used to watch your six?"

Jak and Daxter looked from Ruth to Sig and back again. Then shrugged and got their drinks off Tess. 

" Don't call me Surly." Sig replied. "Besides, I only ever worked with one girl and she's..."

"Remember the time we were camped out hunting metal heads and we were attacked while you were in a river having a..." Ruth said in a light voice.

"Ruth! It's so good to see you again." Sig clapped Ruth on the shoulder so hard that Strife fell off. "I thought you were dead, and I thought I told you that if you ever told anyone what happened back then I would kill you."

"Well you nearly broke my neck." Strife muttered climbing up into the counter.

Jak and Daxter were trying not to laugh. Jak wondered what Sig would want to keep quiet after confessing the existence of 'Poopsie' the Teddy Bear.

"We I had to prove I was me somehow didn't I, after all I've...."

Ruth's face fell her she looked down at her feet. Jak looked away, anger bubbling up inside himself at the pain on Ruth's face. Daxter turned away too, but only so he could flirt with Tess.

"I've been though a lot." Ruth finished lamely.

"So what happened to you?" Sig asked.

Ruth bit her lip.

"Hope, there's a cool game in the corner, why don't you have a go?"

Hope pulled out the pockets on her dress to show she had no money.

"Aww cute kid, here have a game on me." Sig said tossing her a coin.

Hope smiled nodded at Sig and ran off.

"Doesn't she know how to say thank you?"

"She doesn't speak, the nod was a thank you." Strife said from the bar.

"Oh so you have one of them too." Sig said. "Hope this one doesn't have as big a head as that one."

Sig pointed at where Daxter was still chatting up Tess oblivious to the fact he was being talked about.

"No he's no where that annoying." Ruth said looking at him as she spoke.

The red Ottsel got the hint.

"I think I'll join Hope to let you and your friend catch up." He said as he left to join Hope.

"Okay Ruth now that no one else is listening what happened to you?" Sig asked for a second time. "Krew was mighty mad when you never came back from stealing that statue of Mar. Wrote you and your guy's off for dead."

Jak was still listening but no one noticed since his eyes were still on his drink.

Ruth sighed looking down at her own glass.

"When the rain water started coming down hard I ordered the men to the higher part of the sewer, after all we could always go back for the statue. My men were more important than blimp boy's art collection."

Sig snorted. "Krew wouldn't have agreed."

"Like I care." Ruth snapped causing Sig to raise an eyebrow. "We ran but the rain water was to fast. Only me and Mik made it up to the higher levels, we were half drowned and the water was still rising. Then Mik stumbled, he landed on a switch. Part of the wall moved away, it was a stairway up. We scrambled up the steps and stumbled right into a bunch of guards and Metal heads."

"The Baron was given them Eco even back then?" Sig shook his head. "Why am I surprised by that."

"So that's what they were doing there...well the stinking metal heads ripped poor Mik apart, the Guards shot me, I thought I was a gonna."

"What happened after that?" Asked a new excited voice.

Ruth almost fell out of her seat when she saw Daxter sitting on the bar listening to her.

"GET OUT OF HERE RAT! THIS IS A PRIVET CONVERSATION!"

"Whoa." Sig put his hand on Ruth's shoulder. "The Ruth I knew was never this hot headed."

Ruth huffed causing a strand of her fringe to blow away from her face. "Well being submerged in Red Eco for hours on end day after day, month after frigging month would do that to you." 

Ruth looked over her shoulder, Hope and Strife were watching them.

"I'm fine." Ruth growled. "Go back to your game."

Nether did but nether did they approached the short tempered experiment. 

"Ruth."

Ruth looked up to see an angry Jak glaring at her.

"I like you, but if you threaten one of my friends again, I'll kill you." 

"I'd like to see you try." Ruth said taking a step towards Jak.

Jak fisted his hands ready to show Ruth what he was made of.

Sig grabbed Ruth by the back of her rather skimpy red top and pulled her back onto her stool.

"Down girl, you don't want to mess with blondy here." Sig said. "He's killed more Metal Heads than both of us, smashed all of our gun range records, beat Erol in two races, Found the Tomb of Mar, Killed the Metal Head Leader, killed Praxis, helped Ashin onto the throne....Have I missed anything?"

Jak rubbed the back "The Metal Head Leader killed Praxis not me, and..."

"And he couldn't have done any of it with out me, right Jak." Daxter interrupted.

Jak rolled his eyes.

Ruth was looking at Jak in a way that made him turn even redder. She leaned into him.

"You really done all that?" She asked looking up at him.

Jak nodded.

"Where have you been all my life?"

"I...er..." Jak's anger was buried under embarrassment. 

Hope was staring at Ruth. Strife was watching too but he looked annoyed more than anything else. Sig saved Jak by pulling Ruth away again.

"Easy girl he's taken." Sig told her.

"Relax I was just playing." Ruth said winking at Jak.

"Ah now that's the Ruthy girl I remember."

"Ruthy-girl?" Said a familiar annoying voice. "I'll have to remember that one."

Ruth turned to see Trick Kick and a girl she didn't know.

"Keria!" Jak said looking relieved to see her. "Come over here and have a drink."

"More like come over here and protect Jak from the over amours Ruth." Daxter said.

Jak 'accidentally' knocked Daxter off the bar.

Strife jumped up to Tricks shoulder. Kick looked at where Daxter had been, then to Jak and Ruth. Trick tried not to laugh, she knew what was bothering her brother, he should be the one with green eyes instead Hope.

"Somebody is jealous." Trick whispered to Strife. "And I don't mean Keria."

"Can't say I'm surprised." Strife whispered back. "They fight like an married couple."

"What are you two whispering about." Kick snapped at them.

"You dearest brother." Trick said smiling sweetly.

Keria meanwhile was eyeing Ruth.

"Ah so your the lucky girl, don't worry I won't steal him of you." Ruth said . "So how were lucky enough to bag the big hero?"

Keria smiled and the two girls started chatting.

Trick was at a lose end looking for something to so she spotted Hope playing, correction losing a game.

"I remember this game...Hey who beat my record?"

"That wouldn't have been the games master yours truly." Daxter boasted.

Trick started muttering under her breath and started playing herself.

"OWW!"

"Goldy." Daxter said in a sweet voice. "Your not meant to hit the red ones."

"I know that fluffy." Daxter pulled a face at the nick-name. "I'm....just out of practice."

"Suuuuurrrrrreeeee you are."

_"Jak you there?"_

Jak looked at his communicator. "What do you want Torn?"

__

"Come to the Palace I have a mission for you."

Jak looked at the bar, Strife and Hope was cheering on Trick at the Metal Head Mash game. Ruth and Keria were talking like the old friends. Kick was glaring at Ruth until Sig bought him a drink and the pair started talking to.

Daxter of course had resumed his flirting with Tess.

And for once Jak didn't feel angry.

With a sigh Jak turned back to the communicator. 

"This had better be important Torn."

__

"Oh believe me it is. Now get down here, now." There was a pause. _"And if you have to bring the Rat, gag him, I don't want to bother with his crap now."_

Jak blinked at the communicator. Torn sounded tired, for him to let that show it must be important.

"Daxter I have to go for a bit, stay here will you?"

"Sure thing Jak." Daxter said not even looking away from Tess's face. Well he did look away from Tess's face for a second but it wasn't to look at Jak.

When Jak entered the Palace only Torn was there, Samos was probably at Haven Forest for some reason. 

Ashelin's desk was covered in paper work, as was Torn's but Torn looked much messier.

"The day the Experiments entered the city Ashelin went to check out an alert at the Pumping station."

Jak wanted to ask what the hell this had to do with him, but something in the stoop of Torn's shoulders made him bite his tongue. temporally at least.

"She hasn't come back."

"So you want me to go looking for her?" Jak asked. "Isn't that what your guards are for?"

Torn glared at Jak.

"You've been all over that pumping station, you know it better than any of my men." Torn said. "I need you to find her."

Jak opened his mouth when there was a bleeping from Torn's monitor.

He flipped it one to see the face of the second mostly brown Ottsel with a Yellow underbelly and black markings on it's face.

__

"Hello Torn. I'm called Eric and I'm sure you recognise me from the tape you must have of my...companions zoomer crash. I used to be a Krimson Guard my self you see." It stoking a paw over his black markings. _" So I know you must have recorded that incident. Anyway to the point. I have Ashelin, I'll contact you again to let you know what I want for her. And don't worry, she's unharmed, mostly...."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dunn dun dun dun Cliff hanger well kind of.


	5. Broken Trust

I don't own Jak Daxter or any other ND Characters.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Five

Broken Trust

It was crazy one second everyone had fine laughing and having a great time, for once, they should have known it would never last.

Krimson Guards pored into the Naught Ottsel. Before the experiments could react they were cuffed. Both Kick and Ruth were shouting obscenities, Trick came meekly her eyes wide and scared.

"If any of you hurt her like last time I swear..."

A swift kick to the gut cut off Kick mid threat.

"Kick!" Both Ruth and Trick shouted.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Sig demanded.

"These...things are here by under arrest for the kidnapping of the Governess Ashlin." The guard said.

"What the fuck are you guys talking a-"

Another guard hit Ruth over the head with a gun silencing her. She slumped forward unconscious.

"Ruth!" Trick cried out tears steaming down her face.

A guard had grabbed Hope and Strife too but Strife bit the guard causing him to let go. Hope grabbed Strife and they ran out of the bar.

"Hope! Let me go!" Strife complained, Hope covered the Ottsel's mouth.

The guard ran out after them, he looked left and right looking to see where the brat could have ran but saw nothing. He didn't notice the ripples in the water.

"Get back in here we need help." Shouted another Guard.

The guard ran back in Sig had started attacking the guards. Because of this the guards weren't paying attention to Trick since she had been quiet so far. Daxter told Tess and Keria to duck behind the bar as he crawled over to Trick who was huddled against the wall.

__

'This chick is scared witless what happened_ to her in prison?'_ Daxter asked himself. 

"Did you have anything to do with Ashlin being kidnapped."

Trick shook her head. "Daxter, you have to tell Torn he can't lock Ruth up."

"Your still worried about Ruth?" Daxter demanded. "What about yourself? I see your shaking what's so important about the red chick?"

Daxter and Trick had to duck as a Guard was thrown against the wall.

"Ooookay, that will go a long way to repairing Sig's rep." Daxter said as the guard slid down to the ground and didn't get back up.

Trick looked at the guard for a moment before she turned back to Daxter.

"It's not Ruth I'm worried about, Tell Torn that if he locks Ruth up what ever happens is on his head, it's his fault _not_ ours." Trick flinched at the sound of bolts being fired. "He can't say we didn't warn him."

Trick flinched again and tried to cover her head as more blaster bolts shot widely inside the bar. Daxter pulled out a lock pick he had stared keeping under his hat and used it to free Trick from her cuffs.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Daxter asked. "Leg it!" 

"But what about Ruth and Kick?"

"Their own cold Trick, even if I unlocked their cuffs how are they getting out of here?" Daxter ran back to the bar and joined the girls. 

Trick looked at her brother and Ruth for a long moment before sprinting for the door.

She got out of the door a few moments before a guard finally managed to knock out Sig. They left him behind but carried out Kick and Ruth. There was a lot of swearing when they noticed Trick had vanished.

A figure walked in though the door way, it was Torn he looked around the bar as he surveyed the situation.

"I want constant patrols until the other three are found." He ordered.

"Three sir?" Asked the guard. "There were only two."

"Don't make the same mistake as Erol, I want the red rat was well as the others." Torn said to the guards as they left.

"Torn, old pal." Daxter said in a sweet voice. "HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY?"

Torn glared at Daxter.

Nether one noticed Jak enter the building.

"One of their group kidnapped Ashlin." Torn said poking Daxter so hard he nearly fall of the bar. "One of these experiments must know where she's being kept."

"Their not Experiments." Jak growled. "They're people."

Keria ran out from behind the bar to Jak. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder. Jak was surprised and looked a little lost as to what to do about her.

"Jak it was terrible!" She said as Jak slowly encircled her with one arm. "They just came in and started taking them, no explanations or anything and look what they did to Sig."

Jak turned to Torn a very dark look on his face.

"You said you were going to question them not beat them up." Jak said in an dangerously angry voice.

"You mean you knew!" Keria gasped taking a step away from him.

"I said we were taking them in for questioning, and my methods are none of your concern." Torn answered.

Jak walked up to Torn, Torn was getting, concerned, about what Jak was going to do if he lost he temper but Torn couldn't back down.

"What if they have nothing to do with it?" Jak demanded. "What if they can't answer your questions!"

"Then I'll let them go but you you've seen the tape's Jak we know Eric is one of them."

Jak walked further into the bar, 'bumping' into Torn as he passed.

"Just don't forget, Kick and Ruth have friends on the outside." Jak warned. "So you better treat them well. And don't forget, it's not just their friends on the outside you have to worry about."

"Torn, Trick said you can't lock Ruth up and she wasn't worried about Ruth."

Torn shot a contemptuous glare at Daxter.

"She sounded more worried about you." Daxter said meekly.

Torn didn't even respond he just turned and followed his men out of the bar.

"Damn it!"

Jak punched the wall, causing one of the trophies to fall of the wall and land on Daxter.

"Hey! I don't like it ether so don't take it out on me!"

Jak tried not to laugh at his friend trying to get the metalheads...err...head of him. It was just what he needed to see to break his growing anger before it got dangerous.

"Sorry Dax." Jak said as he pulled the trophy off Daxter. "But, I should have known Torn would do something like this."

Keria laid a hand on Jak's lower arm in support. He looked at her and felt much better for the warmth in her smile. Then he felt guilty that he was doing so well when others that had been experimented on were ether about to be tossed in a cold cell or were being hunted. Jak remembered being hunted all to well.

"If Torn did have evidence that they kidnapped Ashlin he had to do something." Tess said as she tended Sig. "But going of the deep end like this..."

Tess shook her head unable to finish.

"We're talking about the man who sold out the underground to protect Ashlin." Jak growled. "He doesn't care what he has to do to protect Ashlin."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope pulled herself out of the water. Strife sat shivering on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"I don't know what to do next Hope." Strife sighed. "They are going to be looking for us."

Hope fell to he knees. Strife jumped of her shoulder and looked up to her face now that they were almost at eye level.

"Hey Hope don't give up. We know that they can't hold Ruth for long, one way or the other, we had better hope for the Guard's sake that they don't put her on her own." Strife starting pacing. "Did you hear what the said about the Governess."

Hope nodded.

Strife started pacing. He wanted to shout at Hope for running away and taking him with her, he wanted to make sure Ruth was okay, he wanted to stay with Trick. Kick could handle being locked up for a while, but the girls...

Strife turned on Hope ready to shout at her, but her scared green eyes cut him short. She had only been doing what she had thought was best. If they and all been caught escaping would be more difficult by tenfold. 

Strife bit down on his temper and resumed his previous train of thought. Although he did keep pacing, he had to do _something._

"Okay so we know why they did this, for all the good that does us..." Suddenly Strife doubled over in pain. "Hope....I...arrgh"

Hope's eyes grew twice their normal size she grabbed Strife and ran for the nearest cover, the under port they could hide just inside the entrance and come back out the same way once Strife was...feeling better..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trick had ran right when she got out of the bar, he had ran with only the aim to get as far away as passable, and she didn't stop running until she reached the Bazaar She lent against the entrance arch gasping for breath. She remember the old soothsayer that her mother used to visit here, maybe she could get some advice here.

It took her awhile but eventually she found Onin's tent.

"Er....hello?"

"What do you want?" Said a grumpy Pecker. "Oh I remember you, your the daughter of that woman who would ask Onin for gambling tips well like we told your Ma, we don't do that kind for soothsaying."  
"I'm here for advice, not to be shouted at." Trick complained "Or insulted."

"Were do you usually go to be insulted." Pecker asked.

Trick opened her mouth then snapped it shut. "Grow up."

Onin having had enough of the argument waved her hands for silence. Then she started to 'speak'.

"Onin say's that you are hunted, and haunted by something that happened in your past."

Trick crossed her arms and nodded, she knew that she had to be patent but it was hard when she had just seen her twin brother carted off by guards, that and the fact she was being reminded of something that she didn't want to remember.

"And you are scared that once back in prison you will face the pain you faced once before."

Trick bit her lip and nodded.

"Look for the man who helped you cope with the pain you've suffered. He's with the sorrowful one in the under port. Wait for them by the exit." 

Trick swallowed and nodded. "What about Ruth and my brother?"

"Onin said that it is you and the ones in the under port that will have to face the destroyer."

"T-t-the Destroyer?" Trick stuttered, trick only knew one thing that matched that discrpition. "But I can't fight."

"Trust in the pained one."

"The pained one? Strife?"

Onin nodded.

"Why don't you just use their names?"

Onin glared at Trick.

"Er...never mind, I'll just go and meet Hope and Strife at the under port exit."

Trick stopped at the flap of the tent.

"Onin, If the pained one is Strife, then the sorrowful one must be Hope, why on earth would you call her sorrowful one?"

Onin waved her hands in some kind of answer, Trick looked to pecker for an answer.

"Trust me kid, you don't want to know." Pecker said. "Goodbye Trick."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kick and Ruth had been tossed into the same cell until Torn could interrogate them.

"Two fish in a tank."

Kick was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Shut up Kick."

Ruth was standing by the door, one foot against the wall, she was glaring at the floor.

"And one fish said to the other...."

"Shut up Kick."

Kick looked at Ruth.

" No he said 'I don't have a clue how to drive this thing.' Get it?"

"Shut up Kick."

"No body knows the trouble I've seen, nobody knows my sorrow..."

Ruth glared at Kick.

"Keep singing and I'll pull your tongue out."

"How about I try something else...Swing low sweet chariot, coming forth to carry me-"

"I'll carry you some where!"

Ruth stepped towards Kick menacingly.

"Where? To Heaven and back?" Kick leered at Ruth.

Ruth growled and stormed back to her spot by the door, Kick was quite for a while until he noticed that Ruth was tapping her foot against the wall and she was looking pale, she was scared.

"This...is...the...song...that never ends yes it goes on my friends. People started singing it not knowing what it was and now they'll be singing it forever just because....this...is...the...song....that never ends yes it...OWW OWW OWW OKAY QUIT IT"

Ruth had started twisting one of Kick's long ears.

"No more singing?" Ruth asked a smug little smile on her face.

"Not even a little? ARGH! Okay no more singing I swear just OWW! Let my ear go!"

The door to the cell opened.

"Okay that's it your being put in separate cells."

Ruth was led out my gun point, a second guard held a gun on Kick.

"No...you can't. If you lock up Ruth on her own..."

"Well get some peace" The guard interrupted. "Move it red."

"What ever happens is your fault understand. I warned you." Kick was shouting, his face looked almost as white as his hair.

The guard shut the door in Kicks face. He shoved Ruth into the next cell.

"Damnityoumoronsifyoudon'tlistentomewe'regoingtobeuptooureyeballsinshit!" Kick shouted though the door.

The guards ignored the Blue Eco Experiment.

Less than an hour later Ruth was screaming and punching the door.

BAM BAM BAM

"Let me out!" She was shouting.

BAM BAM

"Please! I can't breath!"

BAM BAM

"I CAN'T BREATH DAMN IT!"

BAM BAM BA-

There was the sound of sobbing and then a low growling.

"Ruth?" Kick called out from his own cell. "Ruth? Listen you me you have to calm down okay Ruth?"

"I...can't...Kick...I'm sorry..."

There was more growling suddenly the door and part of the room was smashed though, but it wasn't Ruth that had done it. 

"What...what is that thing?!" The guards asked levelling their guns at the red beast.

Before they could fire though a blue streak of lightening grabbed them and pulled them into Kick's cell though a hole the Red Eco beast had made when she had broken out of Ruth's cell.

It had happened so fast that the beast hadn't even noticed.

It was laid out on the ground still growling, suddenly it grew twice it's original size and bashed though the wall out of the cell block.

In Kick's cell to guards looked up a furious Kick.

"I tried to warn you, but would you listen to me? NO! She'll keep going until she's out of the city wreaking everything in her way!" Kick shouted at them. "Allbecauseyouwouldn'tlisten!" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's another chapter in the bag, I hope you liked it, please review.


End file.
